The Seer
by Kathy Jones
Summary: The Time Lords have sent two of their own back to their universe to find the Doctor and help send them back home. They encounter the Doctor's past frequently but not the Doctor they need. Will they find the Doctor before its too late? Can Gallifrey be saved or it its fate sealed? Takes place after the events of The Time of the Doctor
1. Prologue

Prologue

Her husband, the Teller, left the console room, offering one last look to the Seer that seemed to imply "tell him."

The Doctor leaned towards her, grabbing the console. His eyes were full of anger and distrust.

"I want to know why you won't tell me who you are."

"It changes everything."

"I don't know who you are, where you're from. The TARDIS refuses to scan either of you, but claims that you must remain here. Why is that?"

She turned towards, the console, fingering different controls and avoiding his gaze.

"We've met before. The TARDIS knows me."

"How could the TARDIS possibly know you!? I don't know you!"

She sighed, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"I didn't think it would hurt so much when you said that, but, of course, it did."

His eyes softened, "Who are you?"

She met his gaze.

"There's no going back, you realize? Everything will change. The entire universe will change when you know who I am."

"I'm willing to accept that risk."

"Fine, I'm the Seer, a member of the high council of Gallifrey. I've been sent by the President to find you so Gallifrey can be returned to its rightful place. And, we must do it quickly. People are dying quickly there."

The Doctor's eyes widened, he ran a finger through his curly hair.

"Are you… joking?"

She moved closer to him and leaned in to his ear.

"I know your name. I'm not joking. In fact, I know both of them."

She whispered them so quietly, not even the TARDIS could hear her.

He looked at her as she moved away from him.

"How do you know my names? You're family then?"

"Oh yes."

"Susan?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course you would guess Susan."

"What's wrong with Susan?"

"There's nothing wrong with her, persay. At least not in your mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say the time war changed a lot for her."

"Any other explanation on that? And that makes you?"

"I'll explain later…. Probably. I'm a grandchild. I really want you to get it. So, that's your hint."

"Your promise is the Seer… that's what throws me off I think."

'C'mon Doctor, not many people in your family were without promises when you left."

"The Dreamer's daugh… nevermind she had a son. Damien? You're Damien's daughter?"

"Yes. There we go.'

He looked satisfied with himself, but it quickly turned back to confused.

"When were you in the TARDIS?"

"During the battle of Arcadia, my parents sent me there for a few hours. Then, when everyone believed the end was near, I left to say goodbye, but something incredible happened and we were spared."

"But, I had my TARDIS during the battle of Arcadia."

"Not for the whole time. It was unattended in the beginning while you were helping where you could and when you stole the moment."

"Ok, so how did you get through to this universe? How did you find me? How did you find the Doctor that knew about what we did on the Last Day?"

"Oh, it's a brilliant story Doctor. Where should I begin?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"By order of the High Council of Gallifrey, you and your interpreter will return to our universe in search of the Doctor," a deep voice rang out.

The Seer felt her heart drop like a stone. She had a love-hate relationship with the Doctor. She didn't know how she could be around him and not hate him. Yet, in the same breath she did love him. Her thoughts raced and her mind played out a million different scenarios that could happen when she met him. She waited to see something, but nothing came.

She felt a hand reach for hers. She breathed a sigh of relief. He would be with her. Her husband of 20 years and her interpreter.

"When do we leave?" She asked reluctantly.

"You will leave in the morning. You will give us a yearly report and you will tell us when you have found the doctor...or when you find a safe spot for us to come through. You must find a scar from the cracks in the universe... Just as we did last time."

"So we won't be sending out our signal to the universe?"

"No, we risked the Doctor's life. We can't do that again. You must find his latest self as well. Else you risk him not knowing yet. You know which face I speak of?" The President demanded

"Of course."

She looked to the President of the Council once more. She remembered when he had begun and demanded she work for him when they discovered her abilities. He had been much kinder then... Time and power had made him cynical, angry... And bored. He achieved what he had always wanted...master of the Time Lords. The Master had changed so much in 200 years.

When the Master first returned with Rassilon, he was instrumental in putting the High Council on trial. Once they were in their alternate universe, Rassilon and the High Council was put to death on charges of high treason, attempted murder and Grade IV Infractions of the Shadow Proclamation. The Master was made President until they could be returned to their normal home. They intended to make the Doctor President.

Years passed, however, and the Master remained in Power for 200 years. The planet thrived under his watch. They had a few problems with health, but there was little need for a defense department and they spent their time finding ways to get home.

"Melea, you understand the risks of this journey?" His voice softened.

"Of course, President. However, I am lucky to see what the outcome of this journey is."

"And that is?"

"Beautiful."

"Do you know how long it will take?"

With those words, her state went blank and she began speaking again. Her husband grabbed her hand and saw it as well.

He spoke:

"The Time Lords... The danger is endless. The Universe is ill-prepared for the war to come. Exterminate... Exterminate.. The siege begins. The universe in eternal war. There is a man, a healer, a fixer... He will return us to the light. Dark times will begin but our redemption is upon us. The saviors of the mad man in a box along with his people will save the universe, sending the Daleks away for a millennia."

Her head snapped up and she took a giant gasp of air, then tried to catch her breathe.

"What does it mean?"

"It isn't clear... There will be a terrible war in our universe. The one we are missing from... Oh god. Planets will be destroyed. Daleks will attempt to exterminate all life forms and they will nearly succeed. But, we will find the Doctor and we will aid him in their destruction. However, as in the Time War, some will escape. They're attacking again. We will find the Doctor... The one we need to find. But it will take centuries. We will succeed though and the Time Lords will end the war."

"Does we really need to send you two? There are a million people ready to volunteer. I'd hate to lose your gifts," he asked reluctantly.

"Yes, he won't believe anyone else," the Seer replied.

"Not even me?" the President insisted.

"No, I don't think so.. She knows his name.. Both secret names. He will believe that." Her counterpart remarked.

"Yes, you're right.. Most of us only know his family name," The President conceded.

The President paced for a moment, weighing his options again.

"You have been given all instructions?"

"Of course, Master," the teller responded.

The two looked at each other again. The Seer was still unsure about the adventure. She had seen so much of it unfold.

With their glance, they both seemed to agree that the largest part of their vision had to be kept from the Council.

She replayed it over in her head. The Daleks were converging on the Doctor as he made preparations to return them through the universe. Then, unspeakable acts.

"Ok, you will go then. Tonight?"

"Yes, Mr. President. We are set to go."

"You must let us know when you have visions as well," he added, worry in his voice.

"Sir, you will be fine. There is another seer coming up from Mount Cadon."

"How do we know he will be as good as you?"

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

The Master began to pace again.

"This meeting of the council is adjourned. We wish our heroes luck on their journey. Bring the Doctor home!" he stared intently at them as he spoke, willing them to succeed, needing them to succeed.

He knew they were out of options. There wasn't another option. Gallifrey may be lost forever.


End file.
